


There Will Be Cakes

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, M/M, Steve can cook, Stress Baking, baking cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: When Sam's away on missions, Steve bakes cakes. A lot. Of cakes. Too many cakes.





	There Will Be Cakes

When Sam's away on missions, Steve bakes cakes. It's a great way of keeping his mind off of his husband otherwise Steve would drive himself crazy with worry. 

Is Sam okay? Does Sam miss him too? What if he doesn't come back? Did he tell him he loved him before he left? The list of concerns is endless despite Steve knowing Sam's skills and level head always lead him out of danger. So he bakes. 

Steve's a very good cook in fact, he can bake just about anything, but he  _ enjoys _ baking cakes the most. That way he also gets to decorate them which means more time  _ not  _ worrying about Sam. 

And the Avengers are very happy to encourage this hobby of his, buying him so many aprons they’ve taken over the hall closet, and so many oven mitts they fill several cabinets. Steve chooses whichever aprons suits his mood at the time, and today he picks an all black one with skulls on it, one Natasha gave him, and angrily ties it around his waist. 

Today is not a good day, and Steve’s not entirely sure baking will keep the thoughts of Sam at bay. He’s already imagining his smile, how strong Sam’s hug will be when he finally returns tomorrow. The last day is supposed to be the best, but it just makes Steve frustratingly impatient. 

Steve takes his anger out on the eggs he cracks into the mixing bowl, throwing all the ingredients together quickly so he can whip them together with furious, fast strokes. 

_Sam will be here tomorrow, you just have to make it through this day. God, I miss him though. This has been the longest mission yet, and the team can’t even_ ** _look_** _at cake anymore, and the fridge is getting full, and I want Sam here_ ** _now-_** There’s a creaking sound and Steve looks down.

He’s crushed the bowl a little bit in his arms. 

Steve shakes his head at himself and pours the batter into three circular pans for a simple three layered cake, and slides all of them into the oven. 

Making the frosting is easy, too easy, and Steve gives up on even trying to keep thoughts of Sam away. He just gives in and starts to long after all the things he loves about the man, a long list that lasts him until he’s putting the final touches on his last cake. 

Steve sighs as he places his black forest cake onto fine china, and slides it into the center of the dining table. Steve sits down at the table and stares at the intricate swirling designs he made surrounding the eight cherries on top, and he stares until his eyes grow heavy.

* * *

 

What wakes him is a gentle warm hand smoothing along the nape of his neck, fingers tangling into Steve’s hair. He smiles lazily, and mumbles, “Sam!” 

“Hey baby, you hate baking cakes yet?” Sam asks, sitting down next to him and pulling the cake closer. 

Steve smiles happily at seeing him and reaches out to take his hand, “No, not yet. Try it, it’s good.” 

Sam smirks at him, waving the fork he must have gotten when Steve was still asleep. He digs into the top, spearing a cherry and slips the fork into his mouth, moaning as he tastes it. 

Heat pools in Steve’s belly at the sound and he gives Sam’s hand a squeeze. “Did the mission go to plan?” 

“For the most part. Took down some more Nazis so I’d call it a success, just like this cake.  _ Damn _ , this is good.” But Sam glares playfully at Steve as soon as he says it, “Baby, our fridge is ninety percent cake.” 

“I know, I know, everyone’s sick of cake. It’s kind of piled up since then, I don’t really know what to do with them all.” Steve admits. 

Sam smiles slow and rubs Steve’s knuckles with his thumb before he kisses them, a move that never ceases to make Steve’s heart melt with love and his cheeks flush red. 

“I think I know just the right place for your cakes.”

* * *

 

Steve watches Sam’s face as the first of the vets come pouring into the room, his eyes lighting up and a bright smile coming over his face. Many of them shout in excitement when they see Sam, racing over to hug him, they don’t even notice all the cakes spread out on the snack table behind their former counselor — it’s all about Sam. 

Steve’s happy just to watch as they all reacquaint themselves, but of course Sam waves him over. Sam introduces him as his husband, all the vets immediately cracking jokes about Sam deserving nothing less than a true American hero. Steve wholeheartedly agrees.


End file.
